It is known to insert exhaust gas mufflers in the exhaust gas stream of an exhaust gas system, which reduce the sound emission into the environment of the vehicle. In said mufflers, sound-absorbing fiber mats or metal sheets are arranged in an outer, gas-tight housing to damp the sound emission by absorption or specific reflection. It is also known to insert tubes or metal sheets comprising micro perforations for sound attenuation in the interior of such an exhaust gas muffler.
CN 202451243 shows a muffler in which a tail pipe is provided with a plurality of relatively large openings which connect the interior of the muffler to the environment. The diameter of the openings is between 1.5 and 5 mm.
It is the objective of the invention to provide a simply constructed but nevertheless effective means of sound attenuation for an exhaust gas system of a combustion engine.